Large computer systems may have numerous applications performing similar or related functions. In the prior art, the functions, interrelations, and capabilities of programs designed and written at different times by different system analysts and different programmers may not be readily apparent overall because different terms have been used to express the same or similar concepts.
It is an object of the invention to provide editors and other software tools that will allow designers of software domains to enter descriptions, definitions, operational scenarios, requirements and designs concerning applications within a domain.
It is another object of the invention to provide software that identifies and links together key words and phrases within a domain.
It is a further object of the invention to allow review of the information linked together by the system and easy traversal between the linked information thereby aiding the programmer in the further design and implementation of the programs of the domain.